The Death of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen
by Totally-HAWT
Summary: Bella and a mysterious teenager Christie decide to kill edward I suck with summaries. It's better than it sounds I swear!


Prologue:

The entire Cullen family stood around a pile of ashes. Everyone was crying, even Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme held each other, staring at the smoke curling up, into the sky. There was no moon, no stars. It was as though the heavens were mourning with the Cullen's for their lost son. No one moved. Nothing moved. Slowly, one by one, the Cullen's left the ashes, each whispering a special something about their brother, their son.

Chapter 1:

Bella POV:

Edward was out hunting. Again. God, he went hunting a lot. Would it kill him to spend some more time with me?? He probably has some secret girlfriend. I paced my room, fuming at the very thought of him kissing some blonde vampire, prettier, smarter, and overall better than myself.

"Bella!" Charlie called. "I'm going to go fishing with Billy. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah Dad." I called back, rolling my eyes. I was not going to combust because Edward is gone. I will not!

Several minutes after Charlie left, someone knocked on the door. I stumbled down the stairs, wondering who that would be. All the Cullens were gone and all my school friends were out on some camping thing I refused to go on. The knocking came again, tap - tap - tap.

"Coming!" I yelled, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open.

Outside stood a teenage girl, younger than me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you… umm…" She pulled out a strip of paper. "Isabella Marie Swan? Girlfriend of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Swan? Best friend of –"

"Yes, yes, stop. That's me." Bella waved her hands. "Why? And who are you?"

"I'm Christie. I'm here to help you kill Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Isabella." The girl smiled, revealing sharp teeth.

"Wait, kill?" Bella said, confused.

"Yes, yes. Now, can I come in? Apparently, I have some explaining to do." The girl, uh Christie, sighed.

I numbly stepped into the house, waving her in. She gracefully slid into a chair and patted the seat next to her, as though we were old friends. I sat myself down, careful to stay away from her.

"Now, now, Isabella. There is no need to be afraid of me. I'm completely harmless when in this form." She, Christie, smiled wanly.

"This form?" I asked, haltingly.

"Yes, yes. I see I have a lot to explain." Christie smiled mysteriously at me. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"Yes?" Bella frowned.

"You will do whatever I tell you to." Her voice was cold, demanding.

"Why?" Bella shot back.

"Because… If you don't, the consequences could be dire."

"Are you THREATENING me?" Bella asked.

"No. I am giving you facts. Your precious Edward is not always good. A time has come for us, or… well… me, to step in."

"And who are you to tell me that Edward isn't good?" Bella scowled.

"I am his sister."

"Sister?" Bella was shocked.

"Yes. Sister. His other sister is Elena. But she needs to go too."

"You want to kill your sister and brother? But … why?"

"Let me show you." Christie reached out and took Bella's hand.

Flashback:

Three kids sat in front of their parents who were holding report cards.

"Christie! Straight B's again! Look at Edwards! Look at Lena's! Straight A's! Why can't you be like you siblings?"

The boy, Edward, smirked. And the girl, Elena, flipped her hair, hitting Christie in the face. Christie just looked straight ahead, unresponsive.

Another scene:

The siblings are older. Edward is with a girl.

"Edward, what is this? You tenth girlfriend this week?" Christie walked past them. She was about 12 years old.

"Get out of here idiot. You don't understand anything about love."

"Apparently, neither do you. You'll never be able to stick with one girl."

Bella looked up at Christie. "I still don't get it."

"Ugh, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, hunting."

"He's hunting alright, for a new girlfriend. You're just another bug on his windshield. And he just squished you."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

What do you think? No flames because of the title please.


End file.
